


Snuggles

by mimebomb_akaNix



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cuddles, Damn these bitches gay, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slime Bomb, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimebomb_akaNix/pseuds/mimebomb_akaNix
Summary: Mime Bomb got back from a mission and damn are these bitches cute and gay
Relationships: Mime Bomb/Neal the Eel (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Snuggles

Neal was lying in bed yearning. It had been a long weekend without his Mime Bomb and Neal was starting to feel lonely. Good thing his mission should be over soon.

Apparently the phrase ‘speak of the devil and he shall appear’ also apparently works for thinking about angels. Because Mime Bomb had just arrived back home.

Neal almost tripped trying to get up in such a hurry. He sprinted to the door, threw it open, and practically yeeted himself into MB.

“MIMEY!!!” Neal yelled with adoration. He let go of MB so he could breathe a bit.

¨Good to see you too darling!¨ MB signed with enthusiasm. He looked tired and a bit disheveled. His hair a mess. His lip stick was all over his face. He obviously didn't have time to clean up before coming back.

¨ 'ey love, I think you got a spot of lipstick smudge on your cheek.¨ the eel pointed out.

¨That's not lipstick.¨

¨Oi you went on wanna of those missions ay?¨

¨Yeah,¨ MB said ¨, I did. May talk to you about it?¨ he asked knowing that Neal could sometimes be squeamish when talking about this type of stuff. Sure he had had his fair share of kills. But that didn't mean he necessarily always enjoyed discussing them.

¨I'm good! I actually planned a day for us to spend together if that's alright with you?¨

¨Hell yeah, but first can you help me take off my makeup?¨

¨Of course¨

MB finally walked in the house and put down his duffle bag he brought on the assignment. They headed to MBs Vanity set up and MB relaxed a little as sitting down on its chair as Neal found the heavy duty make up remover.

¨Okay come ´ere you!¨ Neal said finding it. MB leaned towards him and Neal started to wipe off his makeup. It was a peaceful moment between the two, just them chilling in each other's presence. Neal finished wiping off MB makeup.

¨Ah ha! There we go! A nice clean face I can kiss¨ neal teased as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on MBs forehead.

¨I'm going to go take a shower to help refesh myself a bit.¨ MB told Neal.

¨Okay!¨

MB went off in the direction of the bathroom . While Neal went to the kitchen to make them a treat. 

He put the kettle on and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. He also grabbed some hot coco powder and a tea bag of his favorite. About when the pot reach boiling temperature he heard the shower turn off and a hair dryer turn on.He poured some into his cuo to make tea and some into the other to make the mime some hot coco

MB entered the kitchen.

”I made you some hot coco,love,¨ Neal talked, turning around to face the mime who just entered the kitchen. He was wearing sweatpants, one of neals hoodies, and fuzzy socks on ¨,huh I was plannin' on going out today but a cuddle session also seems nice...¨

MB signed “I'm tired”

Neal face palmed ¨Right I'm so sorry of course you would be tired,¨  
MB kissed Neal on the cheek and grabbed the coco.¨,mmm okay, I'm always up for cuddling my love.¨

¨ Then let us cuddle!¨ MB said practically dragging Neal and making him spill his tea. MB put down his coco on a small coffee table and made sure Neal had time to put his tea down as well. After neal put down his tea, MB tackled him onto the couch.

Neal, after recovering, got comfy laying down on his side and MB curled up into Neals arms facing him. Neal started to lazily trace nondescript shapes on MB back. MB looked up at Neal and kissed him tenderly before slowly drifting off to sleep

¨I love you too, my mime.¨

Watching MB nap peacefully in his arms neal knew one thing for sure. He was glad to have his love, safe and sound in his arms.


End file.
